It's Only The Beginning
by Queen Ember-Queen of the Nerds
Summary: I'll put it later because my stupid chapter laptop is acting up!(SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

*Mina*

I put on my favorite, worn out combat boots; I have had them for two years now. My mother was waiting in the car for me to hurry up. I took my book bag from the stool in front of the marble counter. I hurried out the door, and locked it with my key. I opened the car to my mother's silver Acura.

"Hey, mom. Sorry for slowing you down," I sat on the passenger's seat.

"Well let's hurry then. I have to get to work on time for my first day, and today is your first day. Why are you wearing that, what about that pink dress I bought you?"

I scrunched my face up in disgust, it was a hot pink dress. It was strapless, and it puffed at the bottom. It was the most ugliest dress alive in the whole wide world. I just couldn't tell my mother it, so I gave it to the fire place; simple as that.

"What you don't like this outfit, mom," I looked at my blue letterman jacket, black tank top, and jeans," I gave it to Amalie for a present, she loved it way more than I did."

"Oh, ok then," she started the car up I knew she wasn't mad," Amalie is a very sweet girl."

I rolled my eyes, of course she would think that. Amalie was a spoiled, fat girl; we used to be friends but we grew apart. She kept eating junk food everyday, having boyfriends, and doing all the wrong things. Like I would give her anything. I just relaxed in the car, for today was going to be horrible.

* * *

Hi, everybody! Ember here making another story cause I am hacked up on CANDY! Form is on my profile enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

*Fem*

School is a pain when you are an exchange student from Egypt. Not liked I am bullied or anything, but people treat me differently. Like I am from another planet; I do however a little group of friends. I just hoped I didn't run into Elena, she was always mean and rude. The car came to a stop in front of the school. Nation Ford High School. Why was I shipped off to Fort Mill, a small town in South Carolina? I have no clue.

I spotted one of my best friends, Jessica Bratcher, walking out of her older brother's car. I ran to catch up with her, "Hi Jess."

"Hi, Femi. Ready for your second year of an American school," she replied while nudging me in the rib cage.

"Sure am. So who did you get for homeroom?"

"Mrs. Usry, the rest of my schedule is my bag."

"Great," notice my sarcasm," I have Mrs. Wilke for homeroom."

"Oh, I am sure you'll survive," she gave me a hug, and headed in the direction of her class.

I sighed as I entered Mrs. Wilke's, the class was almost empty. There were about 4 other people in class, I found an empty seat in the back. I was worried if what I was wearing was okay. It was one of my favorite outfits, all of these thoughts were running through my head. That's when I saw a red head pop threw the door. Elena Reed. Great, her and her snooty best friend Annette, with her bleach blonde hair behind her. Thankfully, they were far from me. I took out my new book from Jessica, _The City of Bones._ Apparently it was really popular book now that everybody was reading. The class was almost filled, and bell was about to ring. A girl rush through the doors of the classroom. She headed my way, since the only seat available was next to me. The bell rang signaling class has begun.

* * *

HI! I have the final people for the story!

Femi Ahmose- made by RosemaryAlysse

Elena Reed- made by I-am-Queen-of-Ilea

Angelica Russo- made by itcorreia

Wilhelmina Payes- made by me

Thanks to everybody who submitted!


	3. Chapter 3

*Elena*.

I am examining my cherry red nails, making sure it hasn't chipped off yet. My teacher, Mrs. Wilke, was blabbing on and on about her dumb rules. _Like shut up already! _I took my phone out of my purse and started watching Twilight with my ear buds. I could see Mrs. Wilke out of the corner of my eye heading my way. I knew what was coming, _Give me your phone this instant! _So I took about a thousand dollars from my purse. I handed it to her without looking at her. She snatched the money out of my hands, and walked away.

I was in the middle of Bella about to get hit by car,_ so wish she did_, when the bell rang. I gathered my things and headed towards the exit of the room they call "_A Learning Environment"._ When some girl ran into me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up to see Angelica standing over me, my old childhood friend. Notice me saying this bitterly.

"Watch where you're going," I snarled.

"Oh, yes your highness," she had the nerve to bow to me like a princess.

Before I had time to retort to her, she walked away. I blew away the strawberry blonde curl out of my face. I stood up and brushed my skirt, I power walked to my next class with Mr. Barrow for Biology. I sat in the back of the class and waited for the bell to ring. I looked out the window and saw this really good looking guy outside. He was winking at me, so I waved my hand at him and gave him though most nicest smile I could make.

The class was almost full, and the bell was about to ring. When the same girl who was almost for first period, ran in and the only seat left was next to me. I mentally groaned, maybe I could ignore her for the whole period. Mr. Barrow walked into the classroom and wrote on the dry erase board.

"Hello, my name is John Barrow. You will call me Mr. Barrow, nothing else. I do not allow violence in my classroom. First time I see you breaking one of the basic rules of a classroom, referral. No touching the stuff on my desk without my permission. The back room is off limits , if I see you in there. Then I'll have your head. Treat my equipment with respect, the usual. Everyday I expect you to be prepared and if I find you borrowing from someone. Well then a zero for the day, for both of you. Who you are sitting with is going to be your partner for the entire year, no exceptions," I groaned quietly," To get to know them you will tell us about them on Monday. So today is a Friday, so you have two days to do it."

Great I was going to go to Myrtle Beach with Annette. I either have to cancel, or bring her along with me. She looked at me, and I gave her the most realistic smile I could conjure.


End file.
